


Still Kicking

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But The Kind That Actually Happens, Eff This Election, Fluff, It's Like They've Made A Habit Out Of It, M/M, Mature Late Night Conversation That Dissolves Into A Ticklefight, Mpreg, Stormpilot, They're Having A Baby!, They've Got Two Kids And One On The Way, Trans!Poe Dameron, Yeah These Two Are Grownups, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Nothing's keeping this family down. Nope. Not happening.





	

"Rough day?" Finn asked, poking his head into the bedroom. Having been on the job for the past twenty-four hours he'd been thrown out of the loop. Apparently he had missed some things. Namely, the election. 

"Yeah. Just..." Poe trailed off and leaned back against the headboard, watching the computer screen flicker with tired eyes. "Yeah." 

Finn nodded in understanding, smoothing his hands over Poe's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Let's get some sleep. C'mon." With some coddling he finally managed to drag Poe away from his work, setting the laptop down at the other end of the room. All that could wait for some other time. Poe's shirt was riding up over his belly and Finn tugged it down as he crawled into bed, mostly for the chance to poke at the inflating bump that was baby number three. They'd seen him properly for the first time a few weeks ago, a thirteen week ultrasound. When she saw the picture Shara had announced that her youngest brother looked more like a peanut than a baby, and Finn had to admit that it was a pretty apt comparison.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, smoothing a hand over Poe's belly.

"Good, 'till twenty minutes ago." Poe glanced at his laptop and Finn knew he could still see the election results in his head, the red and blue lines pushing and pulling like a goddamned game of tug-of-war. "Why the fuck." he grumbled into Finn's shirt. The question really didn't need any context.

"I dunno." Finn sighed. No one did. But Poe was scowling and shaking his head like he was determined to be the first to figure it out. Finn sensed a tirade coming on, but Poe paused. He rolled away from Finn and pressed a hand to his belly, his face scrunched up and lips pursed. "Poe?" A cautious smile spread across Poe's face and he snorted at his stomach. Finn relaxed, too. Okay, he could deal with whatever this was. Poe had really given him a scare for a second there.

"Okay, that was hard." Poe was almost giggling. "You playing football? What the hell, kid..." 

"He's kicking already?" Finn sat up shock-straight, forgetting whatever the hell they had just been talking about because, well, _baby_. Priority number one, these days. "How hard? Is this the first time? Hand or foot, d'you think?"

"Here, just..." Poe laughed while Finn poked and probed at his belly, playing minesweepers with the stretched skin. "That tickles."

"What? This?" Finn grinned wickedly as he tickled Poe down into the pillows, making him burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter. Now, this was fun. Usually the guy was as ticklish as a damn brick, but when he was pregnant it was like every inch of him was a nerve ending. Finn just couldn't pass up this chance. After a few minutes Poe was wheezing, swatting weakly at Finn's arms and pleading between giggles.

"I give, I give. No I'm gonna pee if you keep this up Finn I'm serious-" Finn let up and rested his cheek on Poe's heaving belly, laughing to himself while Poe caught his breath. After awhile he felt these tiny little pops against his cheek, as though a canary was fluttering around in Poe's gut. Poe felt them too, obviously. "Dammit, Finn, you gave the baby hiccups." he complained. "Now none of us are gonna get any sleep tonight."

"Wait, why don't I get to sleep?"

"You put the kid in here. You suffer with me." Poe's voice was firm, and it's not like Finn was about to argue with the man carrying his child. Well, at least neither of them had work tomorrow. 

"Fair enough. Movies and popcorn?" Finn offered. Poe considered that for awhile, then he looked at Finn with a familiar smile, the  _I'm having weird pregnancy cravings you're not allowed to judge me for_ smile. "Movies and popcorn and whipped cream, right?"

"You really know me." Poe laughed, pulling one of Finn's hoodies over his head as they padded together into the living room. Just as they were settling down with Beauty and the Beast they heard footsteps in the hall, but when Finn turned to check he didn't see any curious faces peeking at them in the doorway. He waved it off and turned his attention back to the movie, but something was off, here. Poe was too absorbed in his food to notice, but if Finn listened, he could just hear a soft noise, like someone dragging a coat across the floor. Then it stopped again and he blinked. Okay, this was getting weird.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for a serial killer to gut him Finn looked over the armrest to take a peek, relieve his paranoia a bit. And who did he find but Shara lying prone on the floor, watching the movie and grinning to herself. He nudged Poe's elbow and the both of them leant over, smirking when she looked up at them, a guilty edge in her dimpled smile. She almost looked surprised that she had been caught.

"Who taught you how to army crawl?" Finn asked in astonishment as Shara got up and clambered into his lap. "Why're you up, baby-girl?"

"I heard the Disney noise." Shara explained. She nuzzled her face into Finn's shoulder and gave him her best puppy-eyes. "Can I watch?"

"Only because it's Saturday tomorrow." Poe said sagely as Shara curled up between them with her ear pressed to Poe's tummy. Wait, something was missing. "Can you check on Aiden?"

"'Course." Finn started to get up, then Aiden himself ran into the room, dragging along the big orange and white teddy bear he had inherited from Shara. The fact that he had managed to outsmart at least half-a-dozen toddlerproof contraptions while carrying that thing raised some questions. "Well, wouldn't you know. Hi there, Houdini."

"Hi-hi." Aiden giggled as Finn scooped him and the bear up and kissed the top of his head. Over the past few months the little guy had sprouted a fine dust of curls, just enough that he didn't look so much like an egg anymore. It was a bit of a shame, since now you couldn't draw a face on the back of his head and pretend he was Professor Quirrell in the first Harry Potter movie. Poe had definitely never done that. What kind of parent would do that?

Poe laughed to himself, then Shara jerked away from him, all in a tizzy about something. "What's wrong?"

"The peanut kicked me." Shara stuck out her tongue at Poe's belly, her equivalent of slapping somebody in the face with a glove. "I don't like you anymore, peanut."

"Hey, don't say that. It's his way of saying hello. Aiden kicked you too, remember?"

"He still kicks me." she sulked. But she perked up when Finn settled Aiden in her lap and he wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. "I like him, though."

"Good to hear." Poe yawned and closed his eyes, burrowing his head in the warm juncture of Finn's neck. Just a quick nap, he promised himself. Five minutes at most.

Half an hour later Finn realised that Poe had fallen asleep on him. Finn started to poke at his sides, but then figured that waking him up _à la_ Snow White seemed appropriate. They were watching a Disney movie, after all. The kids had made themselves comfy on the floor, and after making sure all their attention was on the Beast's transformation scene Finn pulled Poe into a kiss, cupping the back of his head and holding him until he blinked himself awake, picking up Finn's pace with ease. "Hi." Finn whispered against Poe's lips.

"Hey." Poe breathed.

"Ew." another voice chimed in. They both turned to find that Shara had propped her elbows up on the coffee table, eyes wide with interest as she watched them. Was there no such thing as privacy? 

"Eyes on the screen, you." Finn tried to sound stern, he really did. Shara obeyed, but she was giggling under her breath, hearing the smile in Finn's voice. Man, kids sucked the romance out of everything. Still, Finn reflected as he watched Shara leading Aiden around in a waltz, he wouldn't trade any of this for the world. He wrapped his arms around Poe's baby bump and nuzzled against his chest, smiling just as wide as the kids.

"How're you holding up?" he asked Poe for the second time tonight. Before the question was all the way out of his mouth Poe dragged him into another kiss, just as gentle as the first, but this time Finn could feel the curve of Poe's smile, hear the whisper of laughter in his breathing. Well, that was an answer if Finn had ever heard one.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have fluff. God knows we've all earned some.


End file.
